naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
An Inuzuka
Personality An is hot-blooded and enthusiastic, always looking for a challenge for her and Kamamaru. She has a very powerful wanderlust and enjoys going to places she's never been before and seeing the world outside of Konohagakure. An has a strong tie to her partner, Kamamaru. She has a very powerful fear of drowning and loves spicy foods. Based on her actions during the war in the Land of Water, An has a strong sense of duty and tends to suppress her own fear and uncertainty for the sake of protecting those she cares about. She has recently begun to nag a bit at her teammates as she worries for their well-being. Through her experiences as a ninja, An has begun to mature and, while she is still for the most part a source of enthusiasm, she is also very serious when she needs to be, particularly during battle. There are also moments where she loses her cool and gives in to her rage if pressured enough. Background An had been very young when the peace treaty between the major clans was created. During the construction of Konohagakure, she spent her days in the forests around the village, traveling around and searching for interesting things. One day, An was jumping around from tree to tree when her foot slipped and she was sent rolling down a large hill before falling into a wide river. The powerful current carried her many miles downstream as she struggled to stay afloat and tried to make it to shore. Luckily, she was pulled into a somewhat calmer spot of the river and was able to reach dry land, coughing up water and in an unfamiliar area. While An still enjoys venturing around unknown places, she has had a fear of drowning ever since. At the age of 13, An finally received her own Ninken Partner, a small malamute puppy that she named Kamamaru. Afterwards, she enrolled in the first class of the ninja academy and, 2 years later, finally graduated alongside her classmates, being placed into Team 12 with Kaze Hayashi and Yoshino Yamanaka along with their Jonin Instructor, Kain Hyuuga. During the war against the Rock and Sand in the Land of Water, An awakened the Rinnegan during a close brush with death. She was later told that she was a descendent of the Sage of the Six Paths, which explained how she had acquired the Rinnegan in the first place. After Kain Hyuuga's exile from Konohagakure, An began to harbor a deep disdain for the Second Hokage and his way of running the village. Following Kain's exile, Kojiro Uchiha had taken up the reins as instructor for Team 12 after being recommended by Natsumi Uchiha. An does not have a problem with him and actually has begun to take a liking to him, though she'll always consider Kain Hyuuga her sensei. Following the war, the first Chuunin Exams began with both the Leaf and the Mist participating. Making her way through to the finals, An faces off against one of the two invaders during the event, Kuroseirei, who had murdered both Natsumi and Itame Uchiha. Despite his overwhelming strength, An and Kamamaru were able to hold out alongside Toruma Aburame and Shizuka Nara long enough for the Second Hokage to come and scare off the monster. Because of this, An has begun to develop some respect and gratitude for him, but still has a dislike for him despite this. After the events of the Chuunin Exam and the invasion, An was made Chuunin despite the Exams not officially ending the way they were supposed to. After becoming a Chuunin, An decides that her abilities are best suited to the ANBU division of Konohagakure, preferring to protect the village from the shadows and let others lead in the light. Luckily for her, she was able to pass the initiation that was subjected to her and both she and Kamamaru were made official ANBU members under the codenames Ōkami and Ryōken. Combat Style An utilizes mostly taijutsu in battle, using the Fang techniques passed down through the Inuzuka clan in cooperation with her Ninken Partner, whom she utilizes in battle alongside her. She can also employ Drunken Fist techniques when she fights which are amplified by actually being intoxicated, though An prefers not to do this unless absolutely necessary since she has a very low alcohol tolerance. An also uses ninjutsu to enhance her physical abilities, increasing her speed and strength as she takes on the characteristics of a wild beast. An has a very good perception and sense of smell and can also use the Rinnegan to see Chakra as a color, allowing her to track people and find hidden enemies far better than many other shinobi. Recently, she has gained the ability to use Earth Style techniques and has begun to incorporate this into her fighting style as well. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Sake - Small bottles of sake that are strong enough to make even the heaviest man drunk after just one bottle.Five left. Leaf Village Flak Jacket - A flak jacket vest with multiple pockets designed to hold various ninja tools and even scrolls - it's a symbol of rank throughout the Hidden Leaf Village. The vest itself is made of a sturdy Kevlar material, and is capable of shielding one from superficial cuts and grazes, though it can be pierced with an edged weapon. ANBU Uniform and Mask - A lightweight, camoflauged, gray uniform and a mask that resembles a wolf worn by members of Konohagakure's ANBU Division, signifying the secrecy of the group and the nature of their work. Eyeglasses - Mysterious and fashionable glasses that let the user make ridiculously high angle throws and accurately hit the target. So high, in fact, that one can throw the object, and have it come down in the next post. Kamamaru Body Stats Kamamaru is a small, black and white malamute with blue eyes. As An's Ninken Partner, he is loyal and obedient to her and affectionate towards those she considers friends. In battle, Kamamaru is cunning and quick, following An's orders without question. Most of the time, Kamamaru sits in the chest of An's clothing.